


【壮环】浴室

by joannlee



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannlee/pseuds/joannlee





	【壮环】浴室

外边街道人少，两位算是当代名气高的大明星从计程车这么走出来也没人会驻足留意。入冬的夜晚冷得让人呲牙，逢坂壮五好不容易拖着累得整个人瘫在后座的四叶环，气喘吁吁地和司机道谢。 

待计程车这么走远，逢坂壮五才去注意靠在自己身上、就快倒在地上的四叶环。 

“环君，醒醒。”逢坂壮五细声在人的耳边唤道。“已经到酒店了。” 

“唔......” 

经历好几个小时处在工作模式中的四叶环真的累坏了，即使墨镜从脸上缓缓滑下来也未曾留意。他终于不再靠在逢坂壮五的身上，昏昏沉沉地直起身给搭档揽过了不少行李。 

“等等先洗澡再睡，好吗？” 

逢坂壮五一向注意卫生，他们今天拍摄广告花了不少时间，早就弄得浑身都是汗。他可不能忍受就这么倒在床上睡得昏天暗地。 

“不——” 

“环君。”逢坂壮五才刚听见反驳的起头，立即就冷着脸看向人。 

被点名的四叶环不知是被冷风袭来还是因为想起了前些天逢坂壮五还用电钻钻开了他房间的门，猛地打了个颤。他吸吸鼻子，最终还是拎着行李赶紧冲进酒店里。 

开玩笑，他才不想被小壮挥着刀子逼着进浴室。 

“环君比较累，先洗吧。”逢坂壮五见人这么听话，不禁露出欣慰的面容。“我在外面等你。” 

“嗯......”四叶环被这么一吓确实是清醒了，明明作为搭档已经好久，但他还是摸不清小壮到底是怎么想的—— 

要不快点洗，可能一开浴室的门小壮就会钻开浴室...... 

“呜。” 

被自己的想象吓得一激灵的四叶环赶紧就从包里抽出了衣物，飞也似的冲进了浴室了。 

\-- 

坐在床上的逢坂壮五见人消失在自己的视线范围里，微不可查地叹了口气。 

总算，一整天跳得飞快的心脏能暂时休息一会儿了。 

才刚这么想着，他下意识地盯着浴室的方向，脑袋不禁开始想象搭档在门的另一边缓缓褪下衣物、站到花洒之下、稍微有些肌肉的身体被水淋湿...... 

啊啊啊！ 

逢坂壮五快速地扇了自己一巴掌，原本寂静的房间突然想起了‘啪’这么一声，脸上顿时火辣辣的。如此失态的自己已经持续了好几个星期，他总是会不自觉地观察四叶环、注意他的一举一动，以前觉得气人的幼稚举动，现在居然会觉得特别可爱。 

到底哪里出问题了。逢坂壮五再次这么反省着。 

尤其是今天。 

今天广告拍摄的大家都穿得特别帅气，应照摄影师要求的姿势、神情来各自完成自己的部分。逢坂壮五还是难得看见四叶环这么不一样的一面，虽然还是笑嘻嘻的，但镜头下的他被精致的西装包覆、与不同于平时的发型、微微勾起的嘴角，就连和泉一织都忍不住在场外赞叹几句。 

环君竟然也有这样诱人的一面呢。 

“嗯？环比我还诱人吗？”站在逢坂壮五旁边的六弥凪闻言，弯腰紧盯着人看。 

“诶？！”逢坂壮五可没注意到自己的把心里话都说了出来，紧张得捂着嘴。“不、凪君当然诱人了——” 

“哈哈哈哈！壮五都脸红了。” 

见人没有再追问什么，逢坂壮五稍稍松了口气，随后再盯着那头的拍摄情况，全程都没有转移过视线。 

诱人的环君......吗。 

逢坂壮五缓缓拉回了思绪，下意识朝着浴室望去。原应该是被热水产生的雾气从稍稍敞开的门缝中透出来的场景才是，然而这时候的逢坂壮五才注意到浴室里头甚至连水声都没有。 

“......环君？”他试着呼唤一声，极其缓慢地下床。 

不会在浴室里直接睡着了吧？ 

以四叶环的性格，这事不是不可能。逢坂壮五走近浴室门口，才发现门开了一小条缝，根本没关起来、何况是锁了。 

这事逢坂壮五倒是不意外，并非四叶环信任每个人，而是他根本懒得这么做。Mezzo”刚成立那会儿，他们赶通告四处找酒店休息，向来家教很好的逢坂壮五就是被这样的情况给吓个半死，结果四叶环还怪人小题大做，不就是浴室门不关，两个男人你有我也有，有什么好怕的？ 

直到现在，壮五也早就习惯了。 

“环君？” 

“......” 

等了十秒，逢坂壮五还是听不见回应。他认命似的叹了口气，直接推门而入。 

\-- 

把干净衣服丢在洗手台上的四叶环速速褪下了身上的衣物，正要转身洗澡的他猛地从余角发现衣堆里埋着的银色物。 

他走近一看，终于发现了是自己刚刚从包里看也不看就抓出了衣服，不小心把下午拍摄之后，每人得到的口红给带进来了。 

一个大男人要口红做什么呢。四叶环思考了一整天这个问题，还是没找到答案。拍摄的时候也没在唇上涂什么口红。“单单这么拿着就很色气了。”队长大和这么和他解释道。 

四叶环拿起那只口红，盯着镜子里的自己很久很久。 

久到让人还以为这里摆着一个完全不会动的模型这么久，四叶环才缓缓拔出了口红，对准了自己本来就有些红润的嘴唇。 

“环君。” 

被有些粗鲁了的力道推开的浴室门‘啪’地一下击到墙上，再反弹回来。逢坂壮五抬头就见人好好地站在镜子前，他极力不让自己去注意搭档的身下是裸着的，强迫自己的眼睛只停驻在四叶换的侧脸上。 

四叶环闻见了动静，侧头一望就发现逢坂壮五就这样进来了。他被门外的空调袭来的冷风激得一抖，才发现自己早就把衣物都脱了。 

“啊。” 

原本就成圆状的嘴型发出了个单音，四叶环怔怔的盯着人，竟一时不知道该如何反应。 

他就想试试女人涂口红的样子，鲜艳的红色在嘴角划上了一点，本人也根本没发现这样的自己有多么诱人。 

逢坂壮五几乎是立即就倒吸了一口气，光是这样看着他马上就感觉到自己身下有了反应。他咽了口水，一步一步走向人面前，如此尴尬的气氛之下他根本不知道该如何开口。 

“小壮......？” 

四叶环被莫名的气势吓倒了，抓着洗手台微微倒退。 

“你想先洗的话我——”四叶环话还没说完，剩下的话都被堵了回去。“唔？！！” 

四叶环曾经幻想过，逢坂壮五对恋人的样子肯定是极力温柔的那种，就算露出了那种很可怕的样子，之后也会很快地道歉。总之就是将恋人好好疼惜的那种类型—— 

反正不会像现在这么粗暴。 

逢坂壮五一下就冲上去吻上被红色勾勒的嘴角。刚开始他也想要小心地试探的，然而越是靠近四叶环他越是和理智相去甚远。 

暧昧的啧啧水声很快在浴室环绕着，四叶环对于这么突然的动作显然很摸不着头脑，他也没谈过恋爱，连接吻都显得迟钝鲁莽。他被逢坂壮五拦在洗手台前面，两人贴得甚近，鼻息一下下喷在四叶环的脸上，他情不自禁地红了脸颊。 

“小壮......” 

逢坂壮五终于结束了这漫长的吻。他退开来静静地看着自己的搭档，余眸无意瞥见镜子中的自己，没想到就连自己的脸上也是泛红的。 

四叶环嘴角上的口红有些被吻散，鲜艳的红色斑斑驳驳地在脸上。他小心翼翼地喘着气，显然还没从刚刚一系列之中反应过来。 

“我来帮环君涂口红吧。” 

四叶环根本没料到逢坂壮五嘴里会说出这种话。他欲退后，腰却直接撞在冷冰冰的洗手台上，害他忍不住疼得龇牙。 

“呐？”逢坂壮五接过人手中的口红，笑得跟天真的孩子似的。 

但四叶环在当下却起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。 

\-- 

逢坂壮五也搞不清楚自己是怎么了。 

手中握着口红的冰冷触觉让他不能清醒，整间浴室弥漫着暧昧的气息。他连呼吸都是轻的，小心翼翼地观察着处在青春期少年的身体。他从来没干过这种事，一切就只能照着直觉来。握着口红的手收紧了些，足以见得他有多么紧张。 

“小壮......” 

口红明明碰都没碰到，但四叶环还是打个冷颤。他明显地感受到逢坂壮五不同以往的兴奋，他知道自己逃不了的。 

最顶端缓缓地朝下，四叶环只能这样盯着眼前的逢坂壮五。嘴角被抹散了的红色没被清理，反而被覆盖多一层上去。逢坂壮五很快进入状态，缓缓地给人涂好口红，从左边到右边、从上唇到下唇—— 

四叶环见着口红离自己远了些，忍不住朝人眨眨眼。明明都累得想直接扑向床睡觉的人，这下被逢坂壮五一下给激醒了。他盯着壮五把口红递了过来，人还凑前贴在自己赤裸的身上。 

“到环君了。” 

毛衣的触感贴在四叶环的胸前，他经不住地抖了抖，努力不去在意胸前两点被无意掠过的异样感觉。 

环君难得地很听话，逢坂壮五还以为人会直接拒绝，没料手中一空，四叶环乖乖地接过去了。 

“......那小壮别乱动。” 

他给自己涂都涂得乱七八糟的，就怕自己弄丑了小壮的脸。但逢坂壮五倒是显得不介意，他双手缓缓绕向四叶环的身后，摸索着四叶环结实的背肌。 

“慢慢来没关系。” 

别乱摸——四叶环刚想挣扎，低头却看见逢坂壮五极其信任地闭上双眼，除了身后不安分的双手，再也没什么能干扰他了。 

鲜红刚凑近逢坂壮五有些淡色的嘴唇，身后的手突然朝下方伸去，沿着白皙光滑的肌肤向下摸索—— 

“唔！”四叶环极力挪动身子躲开身后的魔掌，无奈小壮即使是闭着双眼也能清晰地感觉到四叶环的身体。 

他缓缓勾起嘴角，语气却是极其轻柔地安慰着：“环君，别乱动。” 

“怎么可能不乱动啊......！” 

语气虽然有些气恼，但环君还真得乖乖不再乱动了。他感受到冰冷的触感贴近自己的嘴唇，缓缓地向旁边划开，逢坂壮五再次把手伸向那块禁地，这次的环君倒是安分得很。 

除了微微的颤栗和稍重的喘气声，四叶环还是努力集中精神搞定手上的活。 

但他很快发现要在这样的状态下好好集中精神根本是不可能，他的双手一直在颤抖，身后有意无意的触感仿佛被放大一样，鲜红被抹得乱七八糟，四叶环根本不知道该怎么接下去才好，抬头一见发现逢坂壮五早就睁开双眼盯着他看。 

“小壮......” 

回应他的是身后更往私密处延伸而去的触感。他不耐地皱起眉，明明不太喜欢被这样作弄，但身体却不由自主地往小壮的双手靠去。 

而且他很明显的感觉到，因为小壮这么乱来，他身下早就起了反应。 

怎么会这样，这种感觉——太奇怪了。 

青春期的身体经不起这么逗弄，四叶环忍不住向前瘫进逢坂壮五的怀里，嘴里不时发出不耐烦地哼哼声。 

酒店的浴室用品十分齐全，逢坂壮五越过人取过沐浴露，手法生涩地抹了一点在指尖上，他朝搭档投去了安抚的眼神，手指轻轻地按压着那紧密的蜜穴。 

“嗯......” 

无人开口交流。四叶环感觉得到逢坂壮五的手指的触感，无论怎么样都无法转移注意力。他清晰地感觉到身前的逢坂壮五深呼吸了一口气，随后后穴猛地被某种异物入侵，吓得四叶环下意识地抱紧了身前的人。 

“啊——” 

逢坂壮五注意到身下人的反应这么大，一下就停住了就要接着行动的手，脑袋也在那一瞬间被理智拉了回来。 

——他在干什么？ 

比自己还高的四叶环如今就像是小动物似的躲在自己的怀里、身下的肿胀让他难忍得很，认清到自己是怎么对待环君，逢坂壮五的脑袋一下被重物击了好几下似的昏昏沉沉。 

“环君......” 

他都干了什么？ 

指尖异常温热的触感他还能清晰地感受得到，这会儿他真的不知该如何做出下一步动作了。怀中人似乎察觉到他的迟疑，听见对自己的呼唤，四叶环缓缓地抬起头来，仿佛涵盖整片星辰的双眸被眼泪蒙上了一层雾，满脸上写着疑问。 

“对不起，环君......” 

又来了，每次都被环君指责的莫名其妙的道歉。逢坂壮五低头速速这么说了一句，手指就要从里头抽出来。 

“小壮......！” 

感受到接下来小壮的打算的四叶环猛地弓直腰，整个人都贴在逢坂壮五的身上。“别——” 

“别出去。” 

闻言，逢坂壮五的呼吸一窒。他所想象的每个反应里绝不包括四叶环开口说的这个。他微微侧头打量人，却只能从这个角度瞧见四叶环红得透彻的耳根。 

“可是......” 

“小壮的话，”四叶环打断人，语气有些犹豫羞涩。“没关系。” 

“因为小壮是——喜欢的人。” 

逢坂壮五一下被弄昏了头，他怔怔的盯着靠在自己肩上的四叶环，怎么样都没办法及时反应过来。 

“你说什么？” 

“我喜欢小壮！” 

终于说出来了。 

四叶环虽然看不清逢坂壮五的反应为何，但还是从人滚烫的皮肤感受到此时对方的激动。他深呼吸了一口气，不经意把鼻息都吐在小壮的肩上，惹得人僵了僵。 

“所以，不用停下来。” 

后穴早就已经习惯了异物的存在，它紧紧裹覆着手指，因后者的岿然不动开始欲求不满的缩动着。 

四叶环开始无意识地磨蹭着逢坂壮五的身体，不愿让人看见的脸此时是红得通透的。尽管这样的反应很奇怪，但他已经努力不去在意这些问题了。 

“......求你了，小壮。” 

\-- 

环君的身体烫得吓人。 

欲望像潮水一样一层一层叠来，拓张完毕的逢坂壮五让四叶环坐到了洗手台上，他忍不住凑向前吻环君鲜红的嘴唇，两人很快就陷入了无法自拔的热吻之中。就算是成年人、或者是最想被拥抱的男人排名第五名的未成年，吻技都称不上很好。两人十分笨拙的接吻的样子显得十分狼狈，还好这吻持续得不算长，嘴角牵出银丝的两人都是气喘吁吁，嘴边都是被吻散的红色，竟是性感得很。 

“环君，这可能会有点痛......” 

逢坂壮五小心翼翼地说着，连解裤带的动作都缓了几分。他不想伤害四叶环，但却又对自己从来没有这种经验的生涩无能为力。 

正纠结着，没料被四叶环突然伸出来的臂膀抱得满怀。四叶环贴近人的耳边，恶作剧似的对逢坂壮五的耳朵呼了口气。“小壮的话没问题的。” 

‘砰’地一声，四叶环猛地被推到镜子前，另一只手就抵在他头的侧边，逢坂壮五目光炽热地盯着人看，另一只手握着自己的炙热，大喘着气。 

要是平常的四叶环看到这样的逢坂壮五大概早就逃之夭夭了。但是此时此刻的壮五——他知道这个时候的壮五是不会伤害自己的。 

粗大堵在了穴口，缓缓地朝前方推了进去。好好拓张过的蜜穴似乎迫不及待将其吞没，四叶环始终是皱着眉，直到肉棒抵到敏感的一点，他猛地呼吸一窒，发出了自己都没听过的暧昧呻吟声。 

“环君没事吗？” 

等了又等，只是四叶环都没有回复。逢坂壮五按捺着躁动的欲望等待着，比起满足自己，环君的感受才是最重要的。 

“嗯，没事......”许久，四叶环才点点头。“快进来。” 

得到了准许，逢坂壮五犹如被解放的猛兽，先是微微地抽动，直到身下人开始露出不耐的神情，他终于不再束缚自己，朝着那紧致深处顶了进去。 

“唔、哈......小、小壮，那里不行——” 

快感很快就袭遍了全身。四叶环从没体验过这样的感觉，一时间有些吃不消。嘴边断断续续的呻吟和滋滋的水声环绕了整个浴室。 

“小壮......啊......” 

“环君，”逢坂壮五揽紧了身下的人，另一只手在身下人的身上游走。“舒服吗？” 

小壮的声音低沉得好性感。四叶环分心这么想着。他‘嗯嗯嗯’地点头回复了好几遍，迫于稳住在洗手台上的平衡，他得空出手放在身后撑起自己，以免自己就这样从洗手台上摔下去。 

“小壮很大......”四叶环对着人牵起嘴角。“很爽。” 

在身上游走的手很快就顿住了。逢坂壮五一下往上逗弄着四叶环胸上的一点，身下的硕大也猛地胀大几分。 

“环君每个表情也很性感哦。” 

话落，壮五凑向前去往人深凹的锁骨处吻去，留下一片片红色吻痕。他完全忘了明天满满的通告行程，一心只想着拥有四叶环的全部。 

“唔嗯......” 

身体一下多处被人逗弄，四叶环禁不住地弓起了身子，青少年的身体全都敏感得不得了。不多时，他清晰地感觉到身下涌出了什么，身体都在微微颤栗。 

“小壮、我——”四叶环说话断断续续的，双眼再次涌出泪。“我快射了......” 

四叶环才话落不久，一股股白浊真的从顶端喷射而出。逢坂壮五还穿着还未换下的白色毛衣，白色液体就这样填在毛衣上。 

完了，小壮一定会生气。 

尽管四叶环双眼一黑，全身精疲力尽，但当下脑袋还是蹦出了这样的想法。 

但眼前的逢坂壮五还在动作，盯着四叶环的双眸带着侵犯的红色，根本没去注意毛衣上的精液。他猛地低吼一声加快了身下抽插的速度，不多时四叶环便感觉到有什么填满了自己的蜜穴。 

“唔......” 

“环君......” 

四叶环明显累了，他往后靠在硬邦邦的镜子，眼皮老是打架。以至于逢坂壮五打开了热水清洁自己后穴都不多做反抗，只是安分地坐在那里。 

做太猛了吗。逢坂壮五在清洁的时候这么想着，抬头见人已经睡熟，心里闪过一丝愧疚。 

大致给人包裹好了身子，逢坂壮五耗费了不少力气才把四叶环从浴室里拖到床上。随后赶紧给自己洗了个澡，精疲力尽地躺在四叶环的身边。 

结果最后流汗流更多了，环君也没好好洗澡。 

逢坂壮五这么想着，翻了个身给人盖好了被子。 

不过这样的体验，感觉也不坏。 

\-- 

“真的十分抱歉。之后我会到各个单位好好道歉的......” 

四叶环缓缓睁开眼，第一个感受到的就是全身都在酸痛，尤其是腰边。他努力找寻声音源头，果不其然就在房间窗口旁边看到逢坂壮五的背影。 

“小壮。” 

被叫到的逢坂壮五恰好挂断了电话，他没料到因为昨日疯了一回，结果两人都没听见闹钟声，直接睡过了头。刚刚他急忙打了电话回去给经纪人说明了情况（当然不是全部），总算把事情都告一段落。 

“早安，环君。”见到四叶环醒了，逢坂壮五好像显得特别开心。“身体还好吗？” 

“好酸好痛。”四叶环挣扎着要起身，但觉得腰上真的酸的不行。“今天还要排舞的......” 

“我已经向经纪人说了，不急着回去。”逢坂壮五见人难受到这程度，不禁皱眉。“抱歉，环君......” 

“你道歉什么？”四叶环忍不住盯着人看。 

“我......” 

“小壮真是什么都要道歉的笨蛋。”四叶环嘟着嘴说。“真的过意不去的话，十个国王布丁。” 

逢坂壮五闻言不禁失笑。 

“好，但是一天只能吃三个哦。” 

“诶——”


End file.
